S1 E2: Funny Blues Brothers Cops
The second episode of Grand Theft Auto for pimps starts as the character Michael. To tell you what occured next I must tell you another story, story of a man known as Suspender Dude. Suspender used to live in a small apartment in the city of Los Santos where he practiced a sport known as hardcore juggling. He got better and better and as he reached pro level a woman approached him and asked whether he wanted to be a part of a cirus which traveled around the city, blaine county and the Los Santos county. He took up the offer and became a pleaser of crowds. His uniform consisted of a clown suit and really tight suspenders. As the suspenders squeezed tight his hair slowly fell off. He got old and retired to blaine county in a small town known as Sandy Shores. With his suspenders still on he went out one day to practice on a hill side when he was attacked and thrown out of his vehicle by a man known as Michael. This is where Suspender Dude's story ends and Michaels begins. Michael now decides it would be smart to go offroad with his new vehicle which is the David Cooper 65 Model. As the sun begins to set on the San Andreas area Michael continues to drive his care. This results in the murder of a deer which was simply walking by. After the strike with the deer Michael goes to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere where he finds a woman whom does not offer him the courtesy of healing up in her home after the shooting that may or may not have happened. Michael is rather angry and so steals the woman's David Cooper, 65 Model. He drives around for a while until the cops latch onto him. He teases them towards a cliff and stops as the police car (Number 58) comes hurtling towards him. The police vehicle hits the floor with a large crash and was never to be seen again, until it returned and fell for it again. Michael is a smart efficient man so after he is killed he pays his money to the doctors and thinks that he deserves a vacation. But you can only go on a vacation if you have all your luggage, right? Wrong, you can take someones family car with luggage free! As he drives along he realises that he needs spending money and thinks that it is a good idea to borrow forcefully from the government. He attacks the driver of an armored vehicle whom takes a large crash to the back of his bald shiny head. The driver starts his crazed battle cry which made Michael flee for 30 seconds. As Michael flees he hits yet another deer. The vacation is now off to a steady start. He then finds the perfect spot for a vacation outside a ski lift which isn't used for ski-ing, just lifts, so it should be called a lift. Anyway he finds a kind gentleman who is willing to give up his beer. He then takes the cable car up the mountain. He meets another man who is also waiting for the cable car. He reaches the top and takes to hiking. He meets yet another man who doesn't really know directions and gets angry at Michael when he asks. Michael now chases the man down the mountain to find the best view. This is when they find out that he is a mutant, probably friends with Jacob of Jacobstown or Fawkes from GECK housing vault. Michael now meets a few other interesting characters such as coffee guy and grandma hipster. Now Michael is ingrossed in a high speed persuit of a possibly French cyclist. Michael kills his new French cyclist friend as per usual with other people he meets, including deer. He returns to the tops of the mountain where his runs down yet another person. This causes the police to return. The cops yet again fall fo the cliff diving stunt however Michael only had to sit and watch this one. Michael then climbs aboard a police car by the number 42 where he sees flying police cars from hill to hill. He now begins his decent down the mountain in a water slide motion. This is where he is wasted again ending his vacation and the episode.